


seventeen

by haleinskibro



Series: fluffy prompts [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Married Couple, Married Life, One Shot, Short One Shot, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-06 01:13:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15875463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haleinskibro/pseuds/haleinskibro
Summary: Prompt: Derek is a hot sleeper and Stiles likes to cuddle. Derek is constantly waking up in the middle of the night sweating with Stiles glued to his side.





	seventeen

**Author's Note:**

> uh. heres a fluffy and short one shot. enjoy
> 
> title from: seventeen by troye sivan

Derek woke, heat engulfing his entire body. He could feel the sweat pooling beneath him. His skin was sticky from dried sweat and he felt disgusting.

Breathing deeply, he tried to peel his body from the sheets, only to be stopped by the arms around his waist tightening. Looking down, he sees Stiles nestled into his side, his head pressing into his ribs and his arms snaked around his waist, holding him tightly. 

Honestly, Derek wished he was surprised. This is the norm for them at this point. They’d start away from each other, Stiles cocooned in the blankets Derek discarded the moment he got into bed, and Derek laid out in nothing but his boxers with a fan pointed directly at him. Sometime during the night Stiles would migrate to Derek and his warmth, causing Derek’s internal temperature to skyrocket an wake him up. Even the fan didn’t help when this happened. 

Sitting up carefully, Derek wiggled out of Stiles’ grasp and into the bathroom. He turned the shower on as cold as he could handle and stood under the spray of the water, a sigh of contentment escaping his lips as the water ran down his skin. 

About ten minutes had passed before Derek finally turned off the shower, his skin covered in gooseflesh and his fingers pruned. He dried off quickly and went back into the bedroom to change his shorts, not at all surprise to see Stiles awake and sitting up in bed when he returned. 

“Got too hot again?” He asked, watching Derek as he change his shorts and crawled back in bed. 

“Yeah,” Derek responded, laying down to face Stiles. He had turned the bedside lamp on and the soft yellow of the bulb illuminated his skin and softened his features. “You should go back to sleep, though. I didn’t mean to wake you.”

“I can’t sleep without my pillow, you know that.” Stiles replied, a smirk on his lips and his arms help out. “I’ll try and latch on a bit less this time.” 

Derek rolled his eyes but slid into Stiles’ arms nonetheless. Stiles positioned his head over Derek’s heart, hummed softly as he got comfortable and instantly slid into a deep sleep, his features relaxing instantly. 

Derek stayed awake for a bit longer, taking in the soft features of the man in his arms and the love he felt for him, no matter the fact that he was as hot as the sun.

**Author's Note:**

> [check me out on tumblr](http://mythoegyeom.tumblr.com)


End file.
